fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Akino Yano
Akino Yano (矢野秋野) or Annie Yano in the English Dub is one of the main characters of Miitopia Pretty Cure! who is a second year middle school student. She is a magical hero of this series. Akino’s alter ego is Cure Mage (キュアメイジ) and she is based on the Mage job from Miitopia. Her catchphrases are 'Amazing '(すごい) and 'Time is our time '(時間は私たちの時間です). Appearance Akino Akino is a tanned girl with shoulder length navy blue hair and matching eyes. Her normal attire is a blue dress with matching boots and cyan knee length socks. Her school uniform is a blue dress with matching shoes and cyan knee length socks. She also wears a cyan jacket. Cure Mage As Cure Mage, her hair and eyes both turn blue. She wears a blue and cyan dress with blue boots and matching gloves. She also wears a belt with her Cure Phone on her right hip. She also wears her hat and has a wand on her left hand. Personality Of all Cures in MPC known in the multiverse, Akino Yano is right up there with the strangest. Little more than one hundred and fourty five to start with, this Pretty Cure develops a mechanical body using her instinctual technological know-how. Akino Yano, or simply “Aki” as she is affectionately called by her fellow teammates,is a laid-back character who lives for fun and has the scoop on all the latest trends. She’s always willing to assist others with technical difficulties-even if her go-to solution is to “turn it off and then turn it on again”. Relationships # Sakura Kichida-great friends. Cure Mage Cure Mage (キュアメイジ) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Akino. In this form, her elements are fire and electricity, respectively. Transformation To transform, Akino inserts her Star Fighter making the Cure Phone announce the fighter’s name, turns the dial on the Star Fighter to its code, twists the grip to the left so that the Star Fighter is on too, then pulls the trigger to transform. After that, she inserts her Cure Phone and introduces herself before striking her finishing pose. Skills * Fire-she toasts a single enemy with mystical fire. * Lightning-she zaps an enemy with lightning. She also hits enemies on either side. * Sleep tight-she makes a friend dose off, recovering their Health Points as they sleep. * Explosion-she invokes an explosion, sending all enemies up in flames. * Enlarge Weapon-beacause it acts as an auto skill, she makes a friend’s weapon really large for one attack. * Mega Fire-She char-grills a single enemy with searing fire. * Mega Lightning-she sizzles an enemy plus those on either side with fierce lightning. * Mega Explosion-she invokes a huge explosion, sending all enemies up in flames. * Barrier-she erects a barrier in front of her that reduces all damage taken. * Giga Lightning-she zaps an enemy plus this on either side with fierce lightning. * Giga Explosion-she invokes a huge fireball that deals huge damage to all enemies. * Tower of Flame-she bakes one enemy to a crisp with a Mage-tastic flaming pillar (pun for her Cure name). Trivia * Akino is a female. Category:Blue Cures Category:Electricity using Cures Category:Fire using Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:LBP Category:Narrative Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:User:Fairyballetprinc